Forgotten you
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: Fine and shade are finally together, but then shade got in and accident, and resulted he have a slight amnesia. Did he forget fine? or did he forget rein and bright? SXF BXR. (Sorry bad at summaries please click here) ONE-SHOT.


**Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoy this ONE-SHOT RXB FXS. please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I Only Own the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fine's POV:<strong>

Shade and i are couples now, he confessed his feelings to me and i confessed my feelings to him, and i was happy that we both liked each other.

I was here in my room studying and shade is in his business with bright, i was with my sister rein.

"Hey fine, are you happy with shade?" Rein asked, and i said "Yup the best thing that happened to me was when we confessed to each other" i said blushing.

Rein and bright are going out too, rein goes crazy when bright asked her out, but i'm happy for her.

And then suddenly my phone ring, it was a call from bright, and he said that shade was in the hospital, when rein and i heard it we hurriedly went to the hospital.

When we reached there i asked bright what happened, he said that they were about to go home using shade's car, when suddenly a big truck zoom by, luckily shade manage to doge, but the controller was out of control.

And then they both bumped in the wall, luckily bright survived with a little scars, but when he turned in shade, his eye's widened, there was a blood flowing over his forehead, bright quickly call the ambulance, and to his relieved the ambulance came early.

When i heard all that, all i can do is cry and pray for shade's safety, and then it took hours and finally the doctor came out, the doctor said "I'm here to tell you that the patient is safe but..."

"But?" I and rein and bright asked.

"He have a slight amnesia, we don't know what he have forgotten, he will still get it back, but we don't know when" The doctor continued.

When i heard shade was safe i was relieved, but then again sad about the result, when we entered the room shade was there, shade was awake!.

I quickly run to him and hugged him, and he suddenly said "Who are you?" shade asked with a confused face.

I quickly broke the hug and look at him and suddenly tears came down to my face, "You... D-don..t Know.. me" i said crying.

And when rein and bright entered shade said "Rein! Bright!", i was shocked and realized that the memories that he forgotten was the moments with me.

"Shade your okay!" Rein and bright said in sync, and then shade said "yup i was kinda, clumsy about the accident but i'm glad bright is safe".

"Yeah i'm okay, and be careful next time okay" bright said, "Okay! and who is this girl?" shade said pointing to me, my heart was broken into pieces.

There was a silent in the room and then suddenly rein and bright yelled "WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FINE IS?".

"Yeah" Shade just replied like he don't care, "Dude she's your girlfriend, how could you forget her" bright said confusedly.

"Girlfriends? i never had a girlfriend" shade said and with that my broken pieces heart turned into dust.

"D-don't F-force him bright, it's alright d-didn't the doctor said that he have a slight amnesia, it's alright as long as his okay with it" i said force smiling.

Rein and bright was sad, when the doctor came in and said "He can go home, tomorrow".

* * *

><p>Night~~<p>

Bright stayed with shade, and rein and i went home and we went to our room.

"Fine are you alright, with this?" rein asked sadly, then suddenly a tear flow into my cheeks and i said " No! it's not alright, but since shade is the one that said he don't know me then it's alright with me, no matter how many times it hurts"

Rein tap my back until i stopped crying, and then the telephone ring and i answered it it was mom, mom (elsa) is in america working and dad(truth) is here.

"Hello mom i'm glad to talk to you again!" i said cheerfully, mom and i talked and talked until we finished, rein was there reading fashion magazine, i put down the telephone and went to rein.

"Rein mom said that, i'm going to america for a visit, next two weeks"I said and then rein jumped off the bed and said "Ehh! fine why are you going, and why aren't i going with you?" rein asked.

"Because i said to mom that you are having a good time here, and i said i'm the only whose gonna go" i explained.

"Sukashi, fine how about shade?, and when are you gonna get back?" rein asked again, and then i said "It's alright i'm gonna go back after 2 years, to move on, just when i'm in the america and shade's memories is back, just tell him thank you for everything, and tell him to find a more suitable girl for him".

Rein was sad about what i said. and rein said "Why did this happened when both of you finally are together" and then i just said "It can't be helped"

* * *

><p>The Next day~~<p>

Shade was with bright and went to our house, "YeY! shade is discharge" rein said happily and then her smile go away when shade look at me like i was a stranger.

"Shade do you know fine now?" rein tried asking, but then shade just said "No", and then rein yelled "WHAT IS YOU SHADE? FINE IS GOING TO AMERICA NEXT TWO WEEKS AREN'T YOU GONNA REMEMBER FINE YET?"

I tap rein's back and said "Rein it's alright, remember what i told you yesterday?" and it silence her, bright was shocked and he asked if it was true and i nodded.

Bright was sad too and so is rein, but there's nothing i can do.

* * *

><p>1 WEEK LATER~~~~<p>

Everyday we went to school and shade is finally talking to me, but when i asked him if he remember who i am, he just said No.

Were here in the restaurant eating with shade, bright and rein, bright asked me "When will you come back?"

And i replied "After 2 years" bright spilled out the juice his drinking and said "2YEARS?".

I shushed bright and it calm him down, and bright said "How about shade?" "Fine said when she's in america and shade got his forgotten memories back, just tell him that thank you for everything and find a more suitable girl for him" rein continued.

"Hey what are guys talking about?" shade asked joining in the conversation, and then bright said "Fine is going to america" shade just said "Oh that's bad" like he doesn't care.

My heart was crying out loud bright and rein saw me broken.

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER~~~<p>

Shade's forgotten memories, he doesn't remember me yet, and i was in the taxi, and waved goodbye to father who is crying hard.

And rein is with bright and shade, i don't know what their doing, i was heading to the airport, i was listening to my favorite song _"bring me to life" _.

And i said to myself that maybe it's the best if shade's memories won't come back, so that he won't get hurt, when he heard that i was in america.

i'm almost in the airport, and i said "goodbye, my love".

* * *

><p>AT rein and bright and shade~~~\ (shade's house)<p>

**Normal POV:**

"Shade you still don't remember who fine is to you?" rein asked and said "How about we go to the airport?".

But shade refused and then when he was about to go get some snacks he spotted a picture, it was him and fine.

And then he saw how happy he was so is fine, and when he opened the album, there was a many picture of them.

Suddenly a flashback came:

_"Fine i-i-i love you!__" shade said blushing.  
><em>

_"I love you too shade" fine said blushing and with crying._

_"Will you be m-my girlfriend" shade asked. fine answered "Yes"._

And the another flashback and another flash back came.

"Shade are you alright?" bright asked holding shade's shoulder, suddenly bright's eye and rein's eyes widened when a tear fall down in shade's cheeks.

"Fine" shade said crying.

"You remember,,, fine?" rein asked, and shade said "Of course i do! Why would i forgotten h-" shade was cut off when he remember what he said when he have forgotten fine.

"Shade you need to go and stop fine from going to america" rein said pushing shade to his car.

So rein and shade and bright hurriedly went to the airport, when they reached it they quickly saw fine was about to go to the airplane when shade stopped her and hugged her and apologized.

"Fine i'm so sorry i have forgotten you, sorry because of me you have to go through many pain" shade said crying.

"It's alright, and i'm glad you remembered me again" fine said crying and so is the passengers.

"H-hey you two, do the lovey-dovey scene in private not in public" rein yelled cheerfully.

When shade and fine noticed, they both laughed and shade suddenly kiss fine, and rein was about to yelled when bright suddenly kiss her too.

* * *

><p><strong>After years~~~<br>**

"Wow his so cute fine" rein said touching fine's baby.

He have a cute purple blue hair like shade and pink eyes like fine, and fine was touching rein's baby too

He have Brown and curly hair like bright and blue eyes like rein.

ANd then shade and bright came in, and said "You two gave birth to Eclipse/Brian at the same time" shade and bright said in sync.

"We'' we are twins" Fine and rein said in sync, and to their surprise fine and rein's dad came in with their mom.

"Okairi oka-sama/Dear!" Fine and rein and truth their father said in sync, "Tadaima!" elsa their mom said.

"What a cute little grand children we've got" truth and elsa said in sync.

"Well we have a handsome Husband" fine and rein said in sync, and "Well we sure have a pretty wife" shade and bright said in sync.

And so they talk and talk and talk about what happened.

**"The End"**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew that was long so how was it please leave a review, and please click favorite and follow if you like.<strong>

**See you on my next story, mata ne^^**


End file.
